


Rushed Vessel

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Transboy!Gundham comes out to Sonia





	Rushed Vessel

“Dark Lady, I’m afraid there is something I must confess,” Gundham sighed, taking her hand, “Though we have ensured your immunity to the toxic blood that flows through my veins, there is another issue if we’re to engage in carnal dark rituals.” 

“Oh my, and what might that be?” Sonia made eye contact briefly, wondering if he were still uncomfortable or if there were something else specific to sort out. 

“It is this vessel,” he gestured at his body with his free hand, “I’m afraid, in choosing it, I made an error. My dark soul was, perhaps, rushed out of my last vessel. I didn’t have time to line up one that I would be satisfied with.” 

“I see,” Sonia nodded understandingly, though she wasn’t quite sure of his precise meaning, “That does seem want to happen at times.” 

“I have made some modifications,” he explained, “But the permanent versions of them still elude me, as they require a very precise technique, which I cannot perform on my own.”

“Who would need to perform such modification?” Sonia smiled encouragingly, wanting all information he was willing to provide. 

“A surgeon,” he replied shortly, “But I haven’t the accrued wealth nor appropriate legal position to procure one. Despite being the Overlord of Ice, some foolish mortals still do not obey me.”

“Well, that will be no problem,” Sonia smiled, “I am quite sure arrangements can be made, after we get off of this island. My social standing and wealth can be quite persuasive, even to those who would defy you.” 

“My Dark Lady,” he smiled, reaching out to stroke her face, “You are a most suitable partner. Your support is flawless, as always. However, allow me to reveal the details of that which needs altered.” 

“Yes, please go on,” she pressed his hand into her cheek, covering it with her own. 

“Despite the fact that I am male and would much prefer a body that aligns with that which is most typical of a human male, this vessel would be described as female by most people. It has the capability to bring forth children and feed them through their infancy,” he explained, “This, of course, also affects which carnal activities in which we may partake.” 

“Oh, I see,” Sonia nodded, “I believe the mortals call such a mix up being transgender, yes? That does change some of my plans, but it will be easy to simply arrange things differently. Thank you so much for telling me.”

“Of course, Dark Lady, now let us writhe in ecstatic agony together,” he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss, pleased that coming out had gone just as well as he expected.


End file.
